Deadbolt lock devices are commonly installed in the doors of a house or other building. Typically, when a door is closed, a deadbolt lock secures the door by a deadbolt that protrudes from the door into an adjacent receiving hole located in a door frame of the home or building. The deadbolt can typically a be actuated from the exterior of the building only by a key. Deadbolts can typically be operated from the interior of the building without a key by a turnpiece associated with the deadbolt's latch crank.
Deadbolts can provide increased security to a building when they are used. However, deadbolts are inconvenient to operate and are thus often not used.